Nina Serrano
Nina Serrano (born September 1, 1934) is an American poet who has been called "an important poet and leader in the Chicano movement.""Dictionary of Literary Biography on Nina Serrano", BookRags, Bookrags Inc., Web, May 27, 2012. She has also been a prose writer, storyteller, and independent media producer. Life Serrano was born in the Bronx, New York City. Serrano lives in Oakland, California. She is the author of Heartsongs: The Collected Poems of Nina Serrano (1980) and Pass it on!: How to start your own senior storytelling program in the schools (Stagebridge). Her poems are widely anthologized, including the literary anthology, Under the Fifth Sun: Latino writers from California (Heyday Books), and 3 anthologies of peace poems edited by Mary Rudge from Estuary Press. She translated two chapbooks from Peruvian poet Adrian Arias. She currently leads storytelling workshops at senior centers and elementary schools through Stagebridge.org. Serrano served as an Alameda County Arts Commissioner, and is a former director of San Francisco's Poetry in the Schools program. She was a co-founder of the Mission Cultural Center for Latino Arts in San Francisco's Mission District, where she is still actively involved. In addition, she is a long-time producer of radio programs on Pacifica Radio station KPFA (94.1 FM) in Berkeley, California, currently hosting La Raza Chronicles on Tuesdays at 7:00 p.m. and Open Book the first Friday of each month at 3pm PST.http://kpfa.org/archives/index.php?show=16 Serrano appears in the video Frida en el espejo=Frida in the Mirror by Adrian Arias, with music by Greg Landau,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Z1nGtb6YWI&feature=player_embedded shown at the SF Film Festival in April 2009. She is a consultant for Round World Media and Fig Leaf Technologies. Recognition Serrano has won international film awards, including the XXXIII Mostra internazionale D'Arte Cinematografica award for Que Hacer = What is to Be Done?; and the Kraków, Poland International Short Film Festival award for After the Earthquake: Despues del terremoto. Serrano was awarded Oakland Magazine's "Best Local Poet" award in 2010. Publications Poetry *''Heart Songs: Collected poetry, 1969-1979''. San Francisco, CA: Editorial Pocho-Che, 1980. *''Heart's Journey: Selected poems, 1980-1999''. Estuary Press, 2013? *''Heart Strong: Selected poems, 2000-2012''. Estuary Press, 2013?Nina Serrano’s Heart Suite, Poetry 1969 to 2012, Estuary Press. Web, Feb. 11, 2015. Non-fiction *''Pass It On! A guide to starting your own senior storytelling in the schools program''. Oakland, CA: Stagebridge, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nina Serrano, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 11, 2015. See also * List of Chicano poets * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "To Anthony Holdsworth", Syndic Literary Journal * Poems by Nina Serrano ;Prose * "Memories of Roque Dalton", Counterpunch July 2, 2007 ;Audio / video *Nina Serrano at YouTube ;Books *Nina Serrano at Amazon.com ;About *Nina Serrano Official website Category:Activists from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:American activists Category:American poets Category:American radio personalities Category:American radio producers Category:Anti–Vietnam War activists Category:Hispanic and Latino American writers Category:People from Oakland, California Category:Radio personalities from San Francisco, California Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:Chicano poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets